


A Thorne in the Side

by AssassinEnigma



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alana Rose Dorian, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassins, Assassins vs. Templars, Evie frye - Freeform, Henry Green - Freeform, Lucy Thorne - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinEnigma/pseuds/AssassinEnigma
Summary: August, 1868. Master Assassins Alana Rose Dorian and Evie Frye travel to the famous Tower of London to assassinate the Templar Lucy Thorne and recover the Shroud of Eden. Will the two Assassins succeed in their mission?
Kudos: 1





	A Thorne in the Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the mission of the same name in AC Syndicate, but my OC Alana assists Evie in this story.

The wheels of the train glided along the tracks as nightfall began to descend upon the city of London. Inside the second car were three Assassins, two of which were women and one was male. The two women were Evie Frye and Alana Rose Dorian. Evie was the younger of the two women, and sported brown hair with a halo braid. She wore a sleek black robe with red at the tail end. You could not find any other color in Evie other than black and red. The other woman, Alana, was lying on the couch wearing a black bustier to go with her matching skin tight black pants. Her hair was braided in a similar way to Evie’s , but her hair flowed down past the braid around her head. Beside her was a pint glass of a brown ale, which was around half full. The man at the desk with a book in his hand was Jayadeep Mir, better known by his alias Henry Green. He was the Assassin who was in charge of watching over London when Frederick Ashland passed away in 1865. Whenever Alana was around him, he was usually shy and timid. But when Evie was around, she noticed that Henry was a little more active around her. A little talkative as well. Alana rubbed her burned shoulder while Evie and Henry were lost in their books. Alana could hear them chatting amongst themselves. Evie quickly turned away from the older Assassin.

“It’s a fortress.” Evie stated, hands on her hips. “I suppose you don’t have any friends in there, don’t you?”

Henry smoothed out his robes. “A Guardsman. If you can….find him once you two are inside…”

Alana’s ears perked up. “Two? Did I hear that right?” She took another sip of ale before placing it on the counter under the Assassination Wall.

Evie darted up to Alana, placing her hand on a counter. Alana reached back for her hanging brown robes, sliding into them effortlessly. 

“Yes, two.” Evie replied. “I need your help. Thorne may have an entire entourage patrolling the Tower. Better safe than sorry.”

Strapping on her equipment belt, Alana replied.

“Absolutely. When we succeed here, we are dealing a huge blow to Starrick and his cohorts.”

“Agreed.” Evie added, as Alana finished the last of her ale. “We’ll talk to you again once we have the Shroud. Thank you for your help.”

Alana nodded her head curtly as a sign of thanks. Henry smiled back at the two women before hesitating.

“Right, yes. Good luck, Evie.”

Evie blushed.

“Good luck, Alana.”

Alana gave Henry a quick salute with her right hand before fastening her Assassin Gauntlet to her left forearm. Flicking out her Hidden Blade, she inspected the golden blade briefly before flicking it back in. Turning around, Alana whirled around to see the tail end of Evie’s cape disappearing into the darkness. Alana smirked as she followed Evie with one objective on their mind:

Assassinate Lucy Thorne and recover the Shroud of Eden.

  
  
  


The tugboat carrying Master Assassins Alana Rose Dorian and Evie Frye arrived at their destination, stopping in front of the dock beside the Tower of London. It was the first time that Alana herself had laid eyes on the legendary fortress. She knew every nook and cranny of the fortress, due to her and Albert examining maps her mother Juliette had in her possession. 

_ Albert would be very jealous right now,  _ Alana thought as she stood by Evie, who was also lost in thought. Without saying a word, Evie leaped onto the dock, waiting for Alana to follow. Without hesitation, Alana leaped onto the dock as well. The two Assassins made their way up from the dock and to their dismay, the main gate was being guarded by the Queen’s Guard, easily identifiable with their red uniforms and tall black hats. Alana always thought that they looked rather silly. Alana looked over to the left, and spied Traitor’s Gate, which was pried open ever so slightly.

“Come on, Evie. This way.”

Evie joined up with Alana as they walked over towards the gate. An acrid smell was accompanied with the water of the River Thames, which seeped past the gate and up to the stairs. Evie held her shirt up to her nose.

“Alana, that’s repulsive!” Evie exclaimed, her voice sounding muffled. “There’s got to be another way.”

“Would you rather get assaulted by the Queen’s Guard at the main gate?” Alana chimed back. 

“I’m just saying Alana, there’s got to be another way!”

Alana placed her right hand firmly on her hip.

The younger Assassin groaned. “Very well. Let’s go.”

Alana leaped up onto the railing. Using her strong legs, Alana leaped from the railing. She landed just before the gate, her feet landing in brown water roughly a foot deep. It was Evie’s turn now. She let out a deep breath before leaping over the deeper area, landing a few feet in front of Alana, who was smiling approvingly while clapping.

“Well done.” 

Evie smirked back at the older Assassin jokingly. “Oh shut it, Alana.”

Alana giggled to herself before stopping Evie. Alana mouthed the word  _ crouch,  _ and Evie heeded her command. The two women watched as a group of the Queen’s Guard walked by on a routine march. Once they passed, Alana and Evie darted over to the nearest tower and fired off their rope launchers. The rush of air from the upward launch ended up messing Alana’s hair. At the top, Alana brushed aside the hair from her face. Evie climbed up to the nearest extension of the tower and perched herself up on top of it. Alana climbed up the side and held herself up by the top of the tower. She took a moment to take in the sights of the massive fortress and the buildings within. She could see members of the Queen’s Guard performing their routine patrols around the courtyard. The infamous White Tower was visible, where Alana remembered the tales her mother told her the tale of the two princes who were locked up in the tower. Alana looked up to see that Evie was focused on the courtyard.

“Who are you looking for, Eve?”

“I’m looking for Henry’s guardsman.” Evie snapped back.

_ Let me help, Evie. _

Alana activated her Eagle Vision, and began to survey the area alongside her comrade. The Queen’s Guard showed up in blue, whereas the men up on the roof and inside the tower came up red. Among the red was a golden feminine figure inside the Chapel of St. John’s. That meant only one thing.

Lucy Thorne was already inside the Tower.

Alana quickly shifted her eyes to the left to see someone dressed as a Yeoman guard choking out a red figure. Alana tapped Evie on the shoulder.

“Eve, to your left there. Look.”

Alana pointed over towards the Yeoman Guard. Evie looked over to where Alana was pointing. A large smile came over Evie as she looked back over towards Alana.

“That’s our man.” Evie replied.

“May want to get to him quickly. Thorne is already inside.”

“Well then what’s keeping us then?” Evie asked before she leaped across to the building before firing off her rope launcher to the top of the White Tower. Alana watched as Evie muscled her way up the steep angle before leaping down to the building across from her. Freerunning across the rooftop of the building, Alana leaped out onto a nearby branch, shooing away a raven. Alana smiled when she saw the raven, because it reminded her of the group of Assassin friends she had back in Crawley. Alana, along with the three Williams siblings, Marshall, Maria, and the youngest Caelan frequently dubbed themselves the  _ Ravens of Crawley. _

Carrying on through the trees, Alana leaped onto the roof of the building nearest the allied guard. Just as she was about to descend, Evie came gliding down to meet her on the rooftop. The pair fist bumped as they made their quick descent down to speak to the guard. An unconscious guard stripped of his clothing lay to his right. The guard smiled upon seeing the two Assassins.

“You two are Green’s friends, aren’t you?”

Alana and Evie nodded their heads simultaneously.

“My name is Joseph P. Shankly. Thank heavens you’ve come.” He began, sounding nervous. “That Thorne woman has Templars everywhere disguised as guards. I think I could pass as one of them long enough to sneak you inside. Except the guards out here already know my face. You’ll need to deal with them first. Meet me at the White Tower when you are ready.”

Alana looked over towards Evie. “Would you want to deal with them?”

Evie smiled. “I most certainly can. I’ll meet you at the White Tower.”

Evie fired off her rope launcher and ascended to the roof. As a patrol of the Queen’s Guard made their way past, Alana and Shankly made their way to the base of the White Tower, where they waited for Evie to dispose of the disguised Templars.

“I think I’m going to blade.” Alana broke the silence.

“You’re going to do what?” Shankly asked.

“Blade. It’s an Assassin deception tactic.” Alana informed her ally. “I run my blade gently across my forehead. The cut will bleed. Mix it with sweat and it’ll look like I’ve been in a fight. It’ll make it look like you slammed my head into concrete or something.”

Shankly smiled with approval as the two of them looked up to see Evie descending down the White Tower. Evie landed on the ground firmly.

“That’s all for the men out here.” Shankly informed the pair. 

Alana nodded flicked out her hidden blade and gently ran it across her forehead, just below her hairline. Evie watched as blood welled from the wound on Alana’s head, parting at her nose going down the rest of her face.

“Alana, what are you doing?” Evie asked in a shocked tone as Alana returned a smirk towards her. Shankly had another look of approval on his face.

“You haven’t heard of blading, Eve?”

“No, not particularly. Care to elaborate?”

Alana cleared her throat. “It’s a deception tactic. You cut yourself ever so slightly on your forehead, mix it up with sweat, and it looks like you’ve been in a fight.”

“Who came up with that idea?” Evie pondered. Alana was quick to reply.

“The legendary Leonard Frye.” Alana informed her comrade. “My grandmother told me tales of how your grandfather used it as a tactic one time and he cut too deep, and nearly went into shock.”

“Interesting. Are you sure you’re comfortable with being this bloody?”

Alana shrugged as the blood dropped off her chin and onto the collar of her white blouse. “I’ve been bloody more than a few times in my life, more than just down there if you get what I’m saying.”

Evie rolled her eyes at Alana’s innuendo laden remark. Alana was about to say something again, but Shankly quickly interjected.

“How are we going to do this fake kidnapping? There are royal guards everywhere!”

Alana and Evie shot Shankly a look before pondering his question. Evie piped up.

“Miss Thorne wants us captured. If she sees us in chains, she may let her guard down. Is there any way you could make it look convincing?”

“Well, your friend here has made it look convincing.” Shankly replied, as Alana smirked through the crimson covering her face. “Place your hands behind your backs and I’ll escort you to the door.”

Alana and Evie complied and placed their hands behind their backs. He stiffly grabbed the women by their forearms as they walked out from underneath the White Tower. Alana glanced behind her to see Shankly beginning to panic as a troupe of guards walked by.

“If we get too close, those Templars will realize that I am not one of theirs.”

“Let's keep our distance then.” Alana whispered as the trio walked up the wooden stairs leading up to the entrance. Alana could still feel the blood well from the would. Shankly cleared his throat.

“I’ve caught the Assassins! Open the door! Inform Miss Thorne that I am bringing the Assassins in!”

The wooden door opened, and a uniformed Templar flashed a cocky smile as Shankly ushered Alana and Evie inside, with the two women staggering through the doorway.

“I knew we’d draw you two out.” The Templar said snidely as they walked by. A bald brutish man shared the same look on his face as his cohort did.

“Nice to see the Iron Rose and one of her cronies in chains!” He spat, saliva hitting Alana on her neck. The trio staggered on/.Out of the corner of her eye, she could see several medieval weapons and suits of armor on display. Given any other day, Alana would be there observing them. But now was not that day. 

Shankly guided Alana and Evie up the stairs, where they were yet again greeted by another obnoxious Templar. Shankly paused for them to take their verbal assaults.

“You got her! You got the Frye woman!” He exclaimed menacingly. “Plus the Iron Rose drenched in her own blood! Way to stomp her head into the stone my friend!”

Shankly carried on up the final set of stairs. Alana could hear the muttering of a woman inside the Chapel of Saint John. Alana recognized the voice as Lucy Thorne. Before entering the chapel, they were greeted by another cocky Templar.

“Ah, yes! Look who we have here, lads!” Alana spat at his feet in defiance. In return, the Templar slapped Alana across the cheek, blood misting off of Alana’s face. Shankly led the two Assassins into the chapel.

“There’s got to be something here.” The Templar muttered. Shankly cleared his throat to get Thorne’s attention.

“I found these two Assassins wandering about the walls, Madame. Had a confrontation with the Iron Rose and Miss Frye, and the Iron Rose ended up bloodied by my hand. Figured you’d want a word with them.”

Lucy Thorne turned around, adjusting the small hat on the left side of her head before shifting her attention towards Alana, leaning in to examine Alana’s crimson face.

“Hello, Alana.”

Alana lunged towards Thorne, but Shankly held her back.

“So kind to meet the daughter of my father’s killer. The legendary ‘Iron Rose’ herself has come to London to meddle with my quest for the Shroud. I’m glad to say that your interference won’t matter. I’m actually glad your captor cut you wide open. You’ll bleed out in no time.”

“Go to hell, Thorne.” Alana snarled, her voice loud enough for Thorne to hear. 

All Lucy did was laugh at Alana’s comment as she shifted her attention to Evie.

“Welcome Ms. Frye.” She placed her hands behind her back. “Care to tell me where the Shroud is?”

Evie maintained her silence.

“As you wish.” Lucy continued. “I shall find it without your help. And then, I’ll strangle the both of you with it. Watch them closely.”

Two Templars stood in front of the apprehended Assassins.

She turned away from the three of them and continued to speak, placing her hands on the altar.

“If you two are here, you haven’t found the shroud either. By all means, let me know if there’s any information you’d like to share. However, I suspect you don't have any.

“Let us at her, Shankly.” Alana gritted under her teeth.

“Are you crazy, Alana?” Shankly whispered. “That’s gonna blow the whole facade!”

“Trust her with this one.” Evie added. “We take out the two Templars and get her then and there.”

Evie flashed a smile towards Alana. Shankly hesitated for a few moments before letting go to hear Lucy begin to speak.

“So Alana, what will it be for you…”

Shankly let the two women go. Evie whipped out her cane sword from under her coat while Alana flashed out her Hidden Blade, quickly dispatching the two Templar guards. Thorne herself grabbed a candlestick, swinging at the two women wildy. Ducking the candlestick, the two Assassins kicked the back of Lucy’s knees, and thrust their blades into the back behind Thorne’s neck. Pulling them out quickly, Evie caught Lucy in her arms. Alana stood over them, arms crossed. Evie quickly pulled the key off of Lucy’s neck and handed it to Alana.

“So…..you’ve murdered me after all.” Lucy cackled, blood running from her mouth. “But what good will that do you two? The Shroud isn’t here.”

Evie began to breathe deeply. “You sought a tool of healing to extend your own power!”

Lucy scoffed. “Not mine, ours. You are so short sighted. You’d hoard power and never use it, when we would better the condition of humanity. I hope you never find the shroud. You have no idea what it can truly do.”

Alana crouched down beside Evie.

“Tell us then.”

“No.”

Lucy defiantly spat blood in Evie’s face. She looked down to see Lucy’s eyes were closed. Evie grabbed a handkerchief from her coat pocket and wiped it across Lucy’s throat. Alana did the same, after Evie stepped aside.

“Of course the shroud isn’t here!” Evie chortled angrily, wiping the blood from her face. Alana attempted to calm her down before Shankly was alerted to Templars running up the stairs.

“You’d better go. We can take the rest of them.”

The Templars burst into the room, weapons in hand. The men began to engage Shankly in combat before Royal Guards came to the scene to assist Shankly in fending off the Templars. Alana and Evie darted up the pillars of the chapel and ran through the upper corridors, exiting the chapel itself. Two Templars caught wind of Alana and Evie as they opened a barred door. The Templars almost grabbed Evie as she snuck through the door, Alana slamming it just in time. 

“You! Open this door now woman!”

Alana smirked at the Templar rattling the door, waving at him as the pair made their way up the winding staircase. Arriving at the top, Evie kicked a door down, which caught the attention of several Templars patrolling the rooftops of the Tower. Alana nodded her head towards Evie as they sprinted past the men, who began to fire their guns at the women as they ran. Approaching the edge, both women fired off their rope launchers towards the other side of the courtyard. Alana grabbed onto the cable created by her rope launcher and glided across the courtyard, Evie was not too far behind her. Alana firmly grasped on the ledge of the wall and hoisted herself up onto the top of the wall. She helped Evie up onto the wall after noticing the younger Assassin nearly slip

“Thanks, Alana.’ Evie dusted herself off. The moment itself was brief, as Alana spied two members of the Queen’s Guard coming for them at both sides, each with a baton in hand. Alana quickly looked back over towards Evie.

“Up for a quick dunk in the River Thames?” Alana nodded towards the moat.

Evie looked up at Alana and scoffed. “God no! I don’t want to get cholera.”

“It was just a jest, Eve. Now let’s bugger off before the Queen’s goofs get us.”

Evie nodded her head in agreement. The two women leaped up onto the stone railing and fired off their rope launchers, gliding across the makeshift moat. Landing firmly on the metal guardrail on the other side. Propping themselves up above the railing, Alana and Evie didn’t bother to hear the angered cries of the Queen’s Guard shouting from behind them. The two women darted down onto the dock and leaped over the brown and sludgy River Thames, landing on the tugboat that had gotten them there. Alana handed her the key. Evie held the key and examined it as the tugboat began to move. Evie’s focus was interrupted by Alana draping her arm over her shoulder.

“We did it, Evie! We did it!” Alana chimed, happiness filling her voice. “What a blow we have dealt to Starrick!”

“It is quite a substantial blow to Starrick indeed!” Evie replied happily as the two women walked towards the bow of the ship. “One step closer to the Shroud.”

Evie was right. With the key in their possession, the Shroud was getting closer and closer to Assassin hands, but the Assassins were no closer to finding the Shroud’s location. The best thing Alana and Evie could do was report back to Henry Green back on the train, which is exactly what they would do. 

The moon was shining high in the sky as Alana and Evie caught up to the second car of Big Bertha. Luckily for them, the train was slowly moving,which made it easier to board. Henry looked up from his books to see the two women enter. His first reaction was towards Evie.

“Evie!” He exclaimed, planting a kiss on her cheek. “ Are you alright? Did you two succeed?”

Evie fidgeted around with her jacket and undershirt to pull the key out. She took it off her neck and handed it to Henry.

“We succeeded in assassinating Thorne, but discovered the Shroud wasn’t there.”

“Incredible. Too bad about the Shroud, though. ” Henry muttered as his eyes graced the metallic object. He looked up to see Alana, who had peeled off her robes, her face still bloody. “Is everything all right there, Alana?”

Alana looked up to respond. “Me? I’m fine. I just bladed to make it look like we got into a scrap prior to our false kidnapping.”

“False Kidnapping?” Henry asked, sounding intrigued. “Go on.”

Evie smiled. “Well, we met up with your guard friend. After I killed three disguised Templars, your guard staged a kidnapping after Alana bladed. He led us past the Templars and straight to Thorne. We proceeded to end her then and there, with Shankly covering our escape.”

“You really are fascinating, Miss Frye.” Henry said in awe. “Thank you both. You two have dealt a major blow to Starrick’s regime.”

Evie smiled and sat down at the table, examining the key and paperwork.

“Speaking of Starrick’s regime, what has Jacob been up to?” Alana pondered, rubbing the smoothed skin on her burn scar. “I haven’t heard much from him since he muddled up the omnibus industry by killing Attaway.”

“Last I heard he was heading to the pub for an ale, mumbling about someone with the name Plutus.”

“Plutus, you say?” Alana asked, wiping her face free of blood with a cloth. “I’ve heard that name around the Bank recently. Apparently associated with Cockham Merchants, which is big in the London economy. Albert has been quarreling with them for years. Jacob better not fuck this up.”

“Here’s hoping he doesn’t.” Henry replied coarsely.

“I’ll talk with him tomorrow if he comes around.” Alana stated, kicking up her feet on the couch. “But for now, I need to rest.”

“Do as you need. I’ll be here with Evie studying the key if you need anything.”

Alana smiled at the pair as they began to get lost in their books. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, knowing that the three of them were a step closer to recovering the Shroud of Eden for the British Brotherhood.


End file.
